tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BhdsTwists
♠♠♠Creator of the King Twist♠♠♠ THERE ARE TWO KINGS in the group . Excetially u have the power to change the game u can make tribe switches whenever u want merges whenever u want Make Soeone change tribes Make a tribe be down in a challenge make a tribe go up in a challenge .All u cant do is get to auto Vote Someone out and Make a Tribe win a Challenge. U Can make the tribe have an advantage but not every challenge. But If u 2 make it to Final 4 will get an advantage in the Final immunity Challenge.Also u can only change stuff every 2nd Challenge ♠♠♠Creator of the Coach Twist♠♠♠ There are TWO PAST competetors entering the game but the arent playin for Sole Survivor there playing for a chance to come abck what ever season they want. They instead will be the Coachs of the Tribes . the Coachs make all the important desicions ike who is doing what challenge who is going to Coach Battle Island (After every Challenge The Coach will send out an as many people as they want to CBI at this island they will battle to win a Point and first tribe to win atleast 5 Points get to get an Idol which the Coach may give to whoever they want) After the Game has ended each tribe player will evaluate there coach and sayeither if they where good or bad and the Coach with the most Goods gets to come back to whichever season they want to ? (If this ends in a tie then we go to Purple Rock) Coachs leave the Game at Final 8 ♠♠♠Creator of the Frat Twist♠♠♠ 16 Frat members will face off in an epic battle to win it all with a Twist that gives u the edge but may get u knocked out. At every Tribal Council There will be an Individual Immunity test and whoever wins it gets to Bring in 5 players from there Frat to Vote any way they want to and NOBODY can vote for the person in the Individual Immunity Winner unless the only people that can (The rest of the Frat) are aloud to vote them off so its a tough desicion between either choosing the right people to help u get someone out of choosing the wrong 5 could just send u home this is a Twist that may change the Game Entirely ♠♠♠Creator of the Zombie Twist♠♠♠ Each Tribe will start off with One Zombie on there Tribe they will act all Slugish not do good in challenge and try to make it look like there a zombie. They will be playing the Game like a idiot and doing horrible all game. They must also choose one person every Tribal that they would like to Steal there Vote from (Really eating there Vote) If a Zombie so happens to make it to the Final 4 they get an Auto Spot in the Final 2/3 if u so happen Elimante a Zombie beforehand then the Zombie must hand over an Zombie Idol to whoever they want on there Tribe.(A Zombie Idol is an Idol that WIPES OUT everyone elses vote and the only vote that count is yours) ♠♠♠Creator of the Winners Tips Twist♠♠♠ At Every Tribal The losing tribe will have a Challenge to get Individual Immunity and they will also get a chance to go 1 on 1 with a Past winner and that Winner will tell Whatever that player needs and all the facts the Tips on how to win everything that will give the Person a advantage in the game (You will only get to talk to that Past Winner for an Hour) But with Great Advantage comes great disapointment u cannot compete in the next Individual Immunity Tribal so u may get voted out. ♠♠♠Creator of the Undead Twist♠♠♠ Right before the Merge Challenge there will be an Small Individual Challenge to determine the Undead Leader and what this Leader has is an Necklace that is able to bring back a player from the list of past players that want to play and the people who got voted out that season they may use whenever they want to and whatever time except they have to use it before Final 6 (Also if u get Voted out with this Necklace on u are aloud to bring urself back into the game whenever u want it could be right then and there or could be Final 6) ♠♠♠Creator of the Injury Twist♠♠♠ At the First challenge there will be an Injury necklace if ur tribe wins it u may use it whenever u want in a challenge and that will Injury ur team down and make the opposite tribe start from 0 again or make the tribe go down a man . But once you have used the Necklace u must give it to the other tribe so they can have a go at it aswell ♠♠♠Creator of the One Man Tribal Twist♠♠♠ Once a Tribes loeses a challenge a perosn from the tribe who won must send one person to participate in the Tribal and they are aloud to be Voted out. Its the perfect Twist if u have an Annoying person on ur tribe and u want them out u can send them to Tribal (The way the person if picked is the Winning Tribe will Do Vote before the Tribal the person with the most will be sent to The other tribes Tribal) ♠♠♠Creator of the Ghost Twist♠♠♠ Once u are Voted out u become a Ghost and u are aloud to haunt the game at all chances u are aloud to screw up challenge mix and match tribes and when it hits the merge the remaining players will have a vote on who the best ghost was and the person with the most votes will come back into the game and start the game over ♠♠♠ Creator of the Vampire Twist♠♠♠ There will be one Vampire in the game he has the power to bite people ( Eliminate there votes for a certain amount of Tribals,They cant participate in a certain amount of immunitys) but once a Vampire bites someone he cannot bite anyone else for the remander of 2 immunitys or 2 tribals or a tribal and immunity